


My Eros

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, SMUT!, Sex, alpha omega, horny yuuri, pregnant yuuri is frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: All the smuts!!Pregnant omega Yuuri is feeling a little touch starved!





	

Yuri had a problem.

With the Grand Prix just under a month away he knew all his attention should be on perfecting his routines but his body had other plans.

Ever since he'd discovered last month he was pregnant his hormones had gone into over drive, if he wasn't throwing up he was stuck in a constant state of arousal.

Victor had insisted they lay off the physical intimacy just until the competition was over but for Yuri it was becoming too much.

Shedding his clothes he stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to work its magic. Even with the water on full he could hear Victors snores from the next room. His body started reacting on it own.

Squeezing out a generous dollop of body wash he tried to ignore his erection, instead focusing on his twitching hole. He sucked in a desperate breath as his first finger slid in. Raising one leg he planted his foot firmly against the opposite wall to keep his balance.

Even with 2 fingers in it wasn't enough. He needed Victor!

Turning the shower off he only had one thing in mind and that was how good it would feel to have Victor buried balls deep between his legs.

Wiping off his body he skipped his arse and thighs, instead he left the area moist with slick. Victor always said he loved the way Yuri tasted.

Stalking across to the bed he slid under the covers pulling down Victors underwear. Victor let out a low moan and Yuri nearly came on the spot.

Sliding down he started to lick at Victors hardening penis, taking delight in the way Victors breath would catch and low moans spilling from his lips.

"Yuri..."

Yuri could smell the arousal in the air and the sweet smell of slick he knew he was making his alpha feel good.

Victors fingers threaded through his hair and he started to gently thrust into Yuri's mouth. His movements still a little jolted from being half asleep.

He could tell Victor was close so he pulled off. Victor let out a disappointed moan.

"Victor... I need you..." sliding across he straddled Victors hips and started grinding against him. His mind was beginning to go fuzzy from all the pheromones.

Victor sat up pulling Yuri in for a needy desperate kiss, his fingers gently playing with Yuri's erection.

"Get on your hands and knees for me..."

Groaning Yuri slid off Victor, positioning himself the way his alpha wanted.

He melted as he felt Victors tongue run up his thigh. He was so close to cumming but he desperately wanted Victor inside him when he did.

"Victor..."  
Victor didn't reply instead he started licking and running Yuri's slick soaked hole. It felt like sheer bliss.

"I love the way you taste..."  
Yuri couldn't help but blush before bucking his hips trying to fuck himself on Victors tongue.

He was just about to orgasm when Victor pulled off. Fucking tease.

His breath caught and his eyes rolled back as Victor slid in. He didn't even wait for Yuri to adjust, not that he really needed to given how slick and open Yuri already was.

Yuri could feel Victors fingers digging into his hips and was sure it was going to bruise but it didn't matter. It just felt too good. Victor may have been surprised by Yuri's stamina when it came to skating but it was nothing compared to Victors when it came to sex.

Feeling Victor his his prostrate over and over left Yuri with no choice but to cum. His legs shook and he probably would have fallen forward if it wasn't for the hold Victor had on his hips. 

He could feel Victor begin to swell and his own erection begged release again even though he'd just cum.

Victor slammed into him a few more times before his knot completely bound the two of them. The feeling of Victor cumming inside him left him feeling full and wanted. Not even skating gave him this much of a high and he came again.

Pushing him forward into his own mess Victor ran his hands up and down Yuri's back planting small kisses along his spine.

"I love you my Eros"


End file.
